Prior art dispensers for storing and dispensing multiple doses of substances, such as cosmetic dispensers for dispensing, for example, liquid lipstick or eye shadow, ophthalmic dispensers for dispensing ophthalmic products, such as eye drops, and pharmaceutical dispensers for dispensing pharmaceutical products, typically do not store the product, which may take the form of a liquid, cream, gel, suspension or other format, in a hermetically sealed storage chamber. In addition, such dispensers may be exposed to, and/or are applied to a user's facial or other body surfaces that may contain dirt, germs, bacteria or other unwanted contaminants. Such contaminants can penetrate through the dispensing openings in the dispensers and, in turn, contaminate the bulk of the products stored within the dispensers. As a result, the contaminants can be passed from one user to another or otherwise cause unhealthy conditions with further usage of the dispensers. Further, because the products stored within the dispensers are exposed to air, the products can degrade or spoil, and/or require preservatives to prevent such degradation and/or spoilage from occurring. In some circumstances, preservatives can cause allergic and/or other undesirable or negative reactions, such as unwanted dermatological reactions, or irritation of the eyes, skin or other tissues.
In other known prior art dispensers including storage chambers for storing multiple doses of substances, pumps for pumping the substances, and one-way valves for dispensing the pumped substances, there are multiple pieces required to form these parts and perform their functions. Such multiple parts can lead to manufacturing complexities and undesirable expense.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.